Infantil
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Gon piensa que Killua es casi como un niño. Que a veces puede llegar a ser muy infantil. Y, sin duda, no sabe cuanto puede llegar a serlo, sobre todo cuando le ignora ¿Cómo reaccionará Killua con Gon ignorandole? KiruGon
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Hunter x Hunter me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

* * *

 _Infantil_

.

.

.

Gon piensa que Killua es casi como un niño. Un niño caprichoso, que se enoja cuando deja de mirarlo por un segundo, que siempre quiere estar comiendo dulces, que se molesta cuando se distrae o cuando comienza a charlar con cualquier otra persona. Sí, Killua es infantil hasta la médula, pero Gon también piensa que el albino es _lindo_.

–Quiero ese. –lo escucho decir a su lado, señalando el paquete de chocolates más grande que había. Gon suspiro divertido. – ¿Tu quieres algo, Gon? –los ojos azules lo miraron.

–No, gracias. –sonrío. –Mito-san me ha dicho que no debo comer mucho dulce o después enfermare. –

Killua se encogió de hombros. –Oh, bueno. –tomo el paquete que la cajera le extendía. –Supongo que será más para mí. –

El pelinegro siguió la figura de su amigo fuera de la dulcería, cargando con el resto de las compras y riéndose por lo bajo de lo muy infantil que el Zoldyck podía llegar a ser. Sobre todo cuando la ecuación incluía una ración de dulces gratis, únicamente pagada por Gon.

–Hoy te has visto muy amable con este regalo ¿a qué se debe? –pregunto el oji azul, girándose un poco para observar al pelinegro. Freecss sonrío.

–A nada, es solo que me gusta verte feliz. –declaro, con esa sinceridad que solo él podía poseer.

Killua se giro por completo, no dejando ver a Gon como su rostro enrojecía furiosamente. Y es que solo a él se le podía ocurrir soltarle aquello sin avergonzarse, sin siquiera un atisbo de pena. O quizás solo se debía a que él le tomaba otro tipo de significado a las _inocentes_ palabras del pelinegro. Porque Gon no sabía que eso se podía tomar de muchas maneras ¿verdad? El albino giro un poco su rostro, de forma cautelosa, y observo como su amigo sonreía con una inocencia algo fingida.

' _No lo sabe ¿verdad?'_ pensó inquieto. ' _Siendo Gon como es…no creo que…se haya dado cuenta.'_

– ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo, Killua? –interrogo con curiosidad.

–No, ¿Por qué? –fingió no saber de que hablaba.

–Bueno, es que te me has quedado viendo un momento. Creí que querías algo. –de nuevo sonreía de esa forma. Killua pensó que quizás solo estaba alucinando.

–No te miraba a ti. –mintió descaradamente, metiendo su única mano libre en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Observaba al pájaro que estaba en uno de los arboles. –

-Ah, bien. –

Cuando Killua volvió a caminar frente a él, Gon se permitió sonreír abiertamente, divertido. Esa era otra de las cosas por las cuales consideraba a su amigo un poco infantil. Esa manía por mentir cuando se sentía descubierto, la adorable forma en la que su ceño se fruncía para parecer indignado, meter las manos en los bolsillos para fingir indiferencia.

…Era tan…tan adorable.

Bueno, lo admitía un poco. Decirlo en voz alta significaría recibir un castigo al estilo Killua Zoldyck, y realmente no tenía ganas de pasar el rato de cabeza colgado en un árbol. Guardarlo para sí era más seguro.

–Hoy tú decides que cenar. –la voz del oji azul lo hizo alzar la cabeza. –Y, por el amor de dios, no vayas a elegir hamburguesas otra vez. –dijo, mientras abría la puerta del hotel e ingresaba, dejando en la mesa más cercana sus preciados dulces. Gon hizo una mueca.

–Entonces elige tú, a mi no se me ocurre más. –se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Pizza? –

Gon lo miro desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras sostenía entre sus manos su mochila. –Me parece bien. –dijo, distrayéndose con guardar las cosas que recién había comprado en una farmacia.

– ¿O prefieres algo dulce? –continuo Killua.

-Lo que quieras. –respondió sin prestar mayor atención.

El albino lo miro con un tic en el ojo. ¿Es que acaso lo estaba ignorando? ¡Gon sabía cuánto le molestaba que no le prestara atención cuando hablaba! Y, siendo honestos, en cualquier caso. Killua no soportaba que precisamente Gon se distrajera y lo dejase parcialmente solo, aun si había alguien escuchándolo, si no era Gon, entonces no contaba. Frunció el ceño.

–…Gon. –

– ¿Sí? –

Internamente Freecss se río de la expresión que sabía que Killua tenía en esos momentos. No por nada lo conocía bien. Sabía perfectamente bien que su amigo debía estar muy molesto por lo que le estaba haciendo. Por lo que alzo la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Pastel? –sugirió de pronto el pelinegro. –Sé cuánto te gusta cenar pastel. –y también sabía cómo hacer para no pagar las consecuencias de ignorarlo un poquito. Aunque realmente si lo estaba escuchando, solo que el Zoldyck gustaba de que lo vieran cuando hablaban.

Él. Porque los demás no le importaban demasiado.

–Quizás podamos comprar algo para desayunar mañana y no tener que salir tan temprano. –siguió hablando Gon.

–Es buena idea. –admitió entusiasmado. –Es raro que me dejes cenar dulce y desayunar dulce en tan corto lapso de tiempo. –

Gon abrió la puerta tras pasar por su lado, manteniéndola abierta para que el Zoldyck saliera. –Bueno, es que sé cuánto te gustan los pasteles y todo lo que contenga altos niveles de azúcar. –

Killua sonrío.

–Y, como ya te había dicho, me gusta verte feliz. –

Gon salió primero que el albino al ver que este se había quedado quieto en la entrada, iniciando su camino por el largo pasillo del lujoso hotel.

' _D-de nuevo tenía esa expresión'_ Observo estupefacto su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana que estaba a su izquierda. _'Sencillamente debe estar jugando conmigo'_ Salió sin cerrar la puerta, notando como Freecss ya estaba a más de medio pasillo. _'Tengo que decirle que se deje de estupideces'_

– ¡Espera ahí, Gon! –le grito. Pero nuevamente el otro iba en las nubes. Bueno, en está ocasión realmente iba distraído. No fingía. – ¡Gon! –lo llamo de nuevo.

Mismo resultado. El otro parecía muy concentrado en ver los números de las puertas. Y Killua se sentía como un niño al que no le hacían caso. Frunció el ceño.

' _¿En serio me ignoras, Freecss?_ ' Pensó ya irritado. Con esa ya iban cuatro veces en las que Gon se distraía por andar en su nube. _'Pero te juro que haré que me prestes atención sí o sí.'_

Con paso firme, ceño fruncido y de forma silenciosa, el Zoldyck camino hasta donde el pelinegro se había quedado parado mirando una de las puertas. Y sin hacerse notar, aprisiono el brazo derecho del chico, asustándolo un poco.

– ¡Ki-Killua! –respingo. – ¿Pero qué…? – Y lo calló.

No se había detenido a pensar en el momento en que estampo sus labios contra los ajenos, mucho menos durante el beso. Los labios de Gon eran mejores que cualquier dulce que hubiese probado antes. Y sabía que con eso había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba, la cercanía del pelinegro.

Tras unos segundos, en los que ambos movieron torpemente sus labios, correspondiendo; Killua se separo y sonrío victorioso al ver que el otro no apartaba su avergonzada mirada de él.

–Gané. –celebró un poco, algo nervioso y con el rostro completamente rojo. Lentamente fue soltando al otro. Gon parpadeo, reaccionando.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ganaste? ¿Qué ganaste? –pregunto desconcertado, sonrojado.

El Zoldyck lo abrazo y acerco sus labios al oído del menor. –Sí, te gane a ti y toda tu atención…como debería de ser. –

El oji café frunció el ceño. – ¡Ni que fuera un objeto! –

-No, no lo eres. –beso suavemente sus labios, de nuevo. –Es solo que no me gusta saber que cualquiera puede tener tu atención menos yo. –

– ¿Disculpa? –se alejo un poco. – ¿Y porque crees que te compre todos esos dulces, Zoldyck? –entrecerró los ojos. – ¿O es que necesitas que te digan las cosas como si fueras un niño? –

Killua se sonrojo.

–Ah, no puedo creerlo. –suspiro. –Bien, pues te lo diré. –se acerco de nuevo al albino. –Killua, te quiero y es por eso que te mime con todos esos dulces y pasteles…además de provocarte al fingir que te ignoraba. –

Lo miro sorprendido. – ¡Ya sabía yo que esa sonrisa no era de inocencia! –

– ¿Qué? ¿La mía? No, claro que no. –acaricio suavemente la mejilla del ex-asesino. –Lo hice porque quería saber si tu sentías lo mismo que yo, aunque no pensé que explotarías así. –admitió. – ¿Ves como si actúas infantil en ocasiones? –

–Solo cuando se trata de ti. –susurro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Gon. –Eso fue jugar sucio. –

Gon se río suavemente. Por eso y más es que pensaba que Killua era como un niño caprichoso y mimado, pero era _su_ niño caprichoso y mimado. Y como tal, era su deber mimarlo como se debía ¿o no?

.

.

.

¡Bueno, bueno! Espero les haya gustado, últimamente creo que solo me pongo a crear sobre ellos. Aunque bueno, es algo que no puedo evitar.

¡Gracias a todo por leer, no entretengo más!

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


End file.
